


A Life of Adventure

by Feather_OFA_Wolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Familiars, Magic, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_OFA_Wolf/pseuds/Feather_OFA_Wolf
Summary: "From the ashes of our village, we were reborn as warriors. Rising from the past to forge our new future. With our new family, we helped save the world from the evil that was trying to conquer it."A sister and her two brothers try to find their way in a cruel world. Relying solely on each other until they are taken in by a new family. But fate has other plans for the siblings as evil is unleashed to cause chaos.





	1. Rising from the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with a new story for you all to enjoy. Thank you for sticking with me through these months, I really appreciate your support.
> 
> It is always great to hear your comments and feedback, and don't forget to leave a kudos.  
> Thank you!!!
> 
> ~ Feather

I step out on the balcony and lean on the railing, looking at the stretch of horizon before me. I see the sun sinking low behind the trees as the gentle autumn breeze ruffles the foliage surrounding my home. It has been years since I could enjoy natures peace and simply… Relax. Now, with no care for what tomorrow may bring, and without the pressure of my responsibilities crushing me under its immense weight, I enjoy the tranquillity of another fading day. It is calming to look at the slight sway of many trees and to breath in the fresh air through deep, long breaths. I bask in the peace for a moment longer before I sense the presence of someone else besides me. I don’t need to look up to see that it’s my brother who came to check up on me. I never liked to be babied by my brothers, but I am grateful for his company today. 

“The view is nice up here,” I say to my older brother when he reaches my side.  
“It is,” he replies. We both stay in a comfortable silence before I speak up again.  
“It reminds me of the view back in our old village, when we were little,” I start to say. “Before Erwin found us, and we joined in to fight.” 

My brother looks at me with a sad smile, but I keep my eyes focused on the forest in front of me. I continue to speak with a little tremor in my voice.  
“How long has it been since that happened, Thorn? How many years passed since then?”  
I don’t need to specify which moment. Thorn always knows. There are a handful of moments in our lives that had a lasting impact on my brothers and me, but there is only one that needs no mentions. My brother lets out a long sigh before he answers.

“It has been nearly two decades Feather.”  
“…”  
“Are you okay?”  
Even after all these years, that moment is never going to get any easier to discuss. But I had long since learned to move on, as had my brothers.  
“No. But I will be,” I say honestly. “I was thinking of them. I wonder what Eloise would have wanted to do when she grew up. Would she have wanted to join us in our expeditions? There are so many questions we will never be able to know the answers to.”

My eyes start to grow moist as I recall the painfully sweet memories of my early childhood, of the family we lost too soon. Back when the days stretched longer and the days were always quieter. Of times we will never get back.  
“Feather…” Thorn begins but sighs instead. Probably trying to hold back his tears. “I guess she could have become a tailor like Julia. Or she could have also wanted to become a blacksmith like Oliver and Edward.”  
“Peter was also a blacksmith, wasn’t he?”  
“Yeah. As the eldest, he inherited dad’s blacksmithing shop.”  
“John also gained partnership to the shop. But he managed the inventory and customer service instead.”

We both stay in silence after that. Remembering the few silly moments we could still remember about our family. But the horrible memories of that night comes just as suddenly as a hit in the guts. I look up to Thorn with a pained expression, and he immediately engulfs me in his warm and protective embrace. I return the gesture by hugging him back with the same fierce grip on the back of his shirt. We stay in that position for a while, locked in each other's arms until a large furry head brushes at our sides. We look to find my dear familiar standing beside us. I reach out to him, and he leans into my hand. As I pet the top of his head, he moves his head and starts to lick my hand. I chuckle at his attempt to calm me down, feeling that his small gesture of affection helps lift the darkening mood that dampens the air. I close my eyes and bury my face in the neck fur of his wolf form, allowing my mind to play through the events of my life.

Scenes start to flash in my mind, and I internally wince at the images provides. I look back to Thorn and smile sympathetically, letting a few tears roll down my face before I cuddle up to my familiar, tightly gripping his fur. After a few moments, I finally fall asleep, leaving behind the bad memories of the past. Thorn looks down to my sleeping form and then at the giant wolf.

"Make sure she sleeps well," he says to my familiar. "Don't let anyone disturb her. she needs some peace after everything that happened."  
He then turns around and leaves us to ourselves knowing that I won’t need his comfort tonight. No doubt he is also going to see our brother Blade to comfort him as well. 

That night, I dream of adventure. Of a land far away, in a village bordered by a large forest to the South-East of the Kingdom of Felicia, and of a time long gone. Tonight, I dream of my past. 

_/\\\/\\\\_ _/\\\/\\\ _/\\\/\\\\_ _/\\\/\\\ _/\\\/\\\\_ _/\\\/\\\ _/\\\/\\\\_ _/\\\/\\\ _/\\\/\\\\_ _/\\\/\\\ _/\\\/\\\\_ _/\\\/\\\ _/\\\/\\\\_ _/\\\/\\\ _/\\\/\\\\_

When I was a little girl, it was my dream to go on adventures and discover the world around me. Since I was three years old, I had my mind set on exploring the forest near my village, adventuring closer and closer with each passing day. I remember on my first attempt at adventuring near the woods it was wholly unprepared. I left the house in the late afternoon so that I could avoid being seen by anyone. My family are proud blacksmiths who didn’t understand the meaning in seeking exploration. If they found me, they would have taken me to the family shop to start learning the basics. 

Instead, I snuck out of the house when everyone was either away at work or too busy to notice me. I carefully left through the back door of the house, ran in the direction of the forest. When I was sufficiently out of sight, I walked with determination until I stood about 15ft from the edge of the woodland. The woods were very dense with foliage where very little light could shine on the forest floor. To my 3-year-old self, I had put myself face to face with a dark nightmare. I watched the shadows for less than 5 minutes before I immediately ran home crying. It was a disastrous first attempt that ended in tears. After a few days of staying around someone at all times and avoiding ‘adventure’ like the plague, I tried my second attempt at exploring. 

This time, however, I came with one of my older brothers, Blade. My brother was home when I ran home bursting with tears. He got so scared by my sudden yelling I nearly gave him a heart attack. I cried in his arms all afternoon before I calmed down enough to explain what had frightened me. I was glad that on that day, it was Blade who found me. He was the most understanding of the family as he too didn’t share the deep family love to pursue a career in blacksmithing. From that day on, I promised never to go exploring without him, and he vowed to stay with me to keep me safe while both of us went out on adventures. As we approached the forest on my second occasion, I held onto his hand as tightly as a toddler could, but I was determined to go through with my plan. Thankfully, with Blade at my side, we were at the tree line in no time. 

I looked at the tall trees looming in front of me. They weren’t as frightening as I had first imagined them to be. I reached out with a little chubby hand and touched the nearest tree to my vicinity. I remember feeling the bark, it was bumpy, hard, and covered in moss. After my first touch of adventure, my brother and I made it routine to go to the forest on the weekends and check out every nook and cranny of the Forest of Sleeping Clouds, as we have named it because of the constant mist in the area. Later on, another of my older brothers, Thorn, would join our weekly expeditions.

Those were the first steps towards our new destiny, and it was one of those adventures that saved the three of us from the suffering the same fate as our village. We helped each other survive through our experiences and our skills. We travelled north for safety towards the capital city. Along our way, we made a few enemies, met many friends and allies, and we became part of an alliance which we learned to regard as our new family (but nothing will ever replace our original family). We received our code names Feather, Thorn and Blade (because we do have given names), and we became legendary heroes that went down in history, remembered for centuries. 

From the ashes of our village, we were reborn as warriors. Rising from the past to forge our new future. With our new family, we helped save the world from the evil that was trying to conquer it.


	2. Of Simple Days Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Edward prepare to go on their weekly forest adventures. But will they find something other than special rocks and colourful feather?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two posts in one week! I'M ONE A ROLE!!!
> 
> ~ Feather
> 
> Edit: Hello everyone! Sorry for late update, I was away on a family trip. I did change the content of this chapter because it did not appeal to me. So, if you're new then continue the journey!  
> Thank you all for your support, and I hope you enjoy the story.  
> As always, please leave a comment. I would like to know your thoughts. 
> 
> ~ Feather

At the break of dawn, a little shadow quickly travels inside of a big wooden house. The silhouette moves swiftly across a long hallway full of closed doors. As it stops in front of an old painted door, the shadow stretches itself unto the wood and slowly opens the door with a soft creak. The figure pushes open the door and soon stands at the foot of the bed looking at an eleven-year-old boy with blonde hair as he peacefully sleeps. 

The little shadow climbs the bed with practised ease and starts to poke at the boy’s exposed belly. The young teen twitches his fingers and mumbles his discomfort with incoherent words but otherwise does not wake until suddenly the little kage doubles its efforts and jabs the boy in the side. The sudden pain is enough to startle the young lad awake, jerking his out of his slumber. He looks around his room lazily narrowing his eyes at the source of his annoyance sitting in front of him with a large satisfied grin. 

“Anna, the sun isn’t even up yet,” says the irked blonde boy, tentatively opening his dazed green eyes. “How are you even awake yet?”  
“It’s Saturday brother,” responds his little blonde sister in all manner of excitement. “We get to visit the forest today!” 

Her brother heaves a long sigh but makes a move to get out of bed. Anna is more than happy to hop down to the floor with a soft thud, and letting her brother stretch.   
“Come on Edward,” whines the little girl after a moment of impatient waiting. “Hurry up; you promised we could go!”   
“I am getting up now Anna, I am coming,” responds Edward. “Don't worry sister. Why don't you get ready? I will meet you downstairs, okay?”

Anna eagerly nods her approval and rushes out the door rearing her steps to her room. Once in her quarters, Anna looks around thinking about what she will need for her expedition. Looking down at herself, Anna realises she never changed out of her pyjamas. The blonde walks over to the little dresser and pulls out a little yellow dress and cute dark leggings. When the four-year-old girl finishes getting ready, she grabs her coat and rushes down the spiral of stairs as quietly as she can, making sure not to wake up the other sleeping members in the house. At the bottom of the stairs, she looks over her shoulder to the rooms upstairs and giggles to herself quietly. She goes down a small corridor to the right of the stairs and walks into her shared kitchen. 

Anna skillfully runs around the dinner table and stops in front of an old wooden door. She looks up at the bolts on the door, mindlessly unbolting them and running outside, into the backyard gardens. Her family owns a big property, but Anna’s favourite place is under a big beautiful willow tree that she and her brother designated as their meeting point before each of their expeditions about a month ago. Little Anna walks among the flowers her mother planted a while back. A variety of different colours and many pleasant odours wash over the girl. As she walks through the flower beds, pollen rises in small clouds making her sneeze. She rubs at her nose lightly with the sleeve of her sweater. 

Content with being surrounded by her mother’s pretty flowers, Anna lays down on the ground basking in the early sun shining from afar. She falls into a quick slumber, disconnecting herself from everything around her. As the little blonde’s subconscious slowly cuts away each of her senses, the presence of a shadow slowly edges into her mind. Curious, she tries to reach out towards the sound of a steady heartbeat and easy breathing. She stretches her arms out as thoroughly as she can and for a second her hand brushes against something soft. Something that feels like… fur? Before she can think anything of it, Anna is pulled out of her subconscious by light shaking and a familiar voice calling her name.   
“Anna~,” the voice says. “Wake up little sister. Don’t you want to go explore the forest?”

Anna stirs from her sleep, yawning loudly and stretching her arms out. She then looks up at her brother and gives a big smile in response to his earlier question. They are going to explore a bit more today. Whatever she felt earlier can wait until another day. Anna decided not to tell the taller boy about the fuzzy presence in her mind; it’s probably her imagination playing with her.   
“Let’s go, Anna,” her brother says, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

Anna innocently looks back up to him, but she makes no move to get off the ground. Instead, she silently reaches out to her bother. Her brother waits a moment then sighs, closing his eyes for a moment.   
“Fine, I’ll help you up.”

The older boy hooks his arms underneath Anna’s shoulders and gently lifts her high in the air, and almost immediately, he starts to spin his sister around. The small girl laughs in excitement feeling the wind rush past her, she spreads her arms wide and tilting her arms in a way that suggests that she is flying in the sky. When her brother finally puts her down on solid ground, Anna is both disoriented and more than a bit dizzy, but she has a cute toothy grin spread across her face. Her brother looks down to her and pats her head fondly. 

“Come on Anna,” Edward says in a teasing tone. “I bet I’ll get there faster than you do~.”  
“No way!” Anna exclaims in a squeaky voice. “I’m much faster than you brother!”

Laughing and giggling, the pair carefully walking underneath the flowing branches and out of view from their houses’ many windows. As soon as they round the old willow tree, the two siblings hurry down a familiar worn path across a vast flower meadow. While the Rosenbarth house is surrounded by cultivated soil with few wildflowers and the ancient willow tree, on the other side of the fences lies a great meadow filled with wildflowers of all colours varying from roses to tulips to lavender and many more. 

The flower meadow stretches for miles running over hills and rivers, bordered only by the Forest of Sleeping Clouds. The two children run across the long field, kicking up petals and pollen in their wake remain undeterred from their race huffing and panting with effort. Anna giggles loudly in front of her brother running while flapping her stretched out hands, and Edward laughs at the ridiculous display jogging slowly behind his little sister. 

The forest creeps closer as the children run to towards the edge of the flower meadow. Thick roots exposed to the morning sun buried deep underneath the pretty flowers, long vines visibly twist up the trunk and tangling into the leaves of many old trees. Oaks, Arbutus, Pine, and Douglas fir trees gather close together, their branches knit into a thick blanket that blocks the bright rays of the sun. 

The forest is indeed dark and cold to all who trespass, but to the brother and his little sister, the forest is full of wonder and mystery. The two Rosenbarth carry with them a handy basket full of snacks, their lunch, and a few tools in preparation for their expedition. In the final moment, Anna all but throws herself to the nearest tree, reaching the forest a split second before her brother. Edward pulls a down trot face at his defeat, but Anna is quick to reassure him. 

“Don’t worry brother,” the little sister says, patting Edward’s arm. “One day you will be able to run as fast as me.”  
“Thanks, Anna,” Edward deadpans at his sister's smug face. “That makes me feel so much better.”

The four-year-old skipped away with an amused giggle leaving her teen brother to follow behind with his smile. As per usual, the two walk along the edge of the forest talking about anything until they reach the “Check Point,” a hollowed-out oak tree wisely named by Anna as the spot they decided on to leave some equipment: warm coats and flashlights infused with light runes from the family forgery in preparation for their expedition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos to show your support. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Did you enjoy the preview? Leave a comment about the story and please leave a kudos on your way out.  
> Always a pleasure!!! Have a great day!!
> 
> ~ Feather


End file.
